Elekid
|} Elekid (Japanese: エレキッド Elekid) is an baby Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 30, which evolves into when traded holding an . Biology Elekid is a yellow, round-bodied Pokémon with black stripes. Elekid's arms are bulky in proportion to its body, and it has three claws instead of fingers. It has two stripes on its arms, which wrap all the way around. There are two horns on top of its head which resemble the prongs of a plug, complete with holes in their sides. Elekid has a black lightning bolt marking on its chest. Two rows of stripes are near the marking, with the pattern continuing around its lower back. Its legs are black, and its feet are rounded and toeless. Elekid tends to play out in the middle of thunderstorms. By rotating its arms, it generates electricity. However, it tires easily and can only charge a small amount. A weak electrical charge travels between its horns as well. It lives in the In the anime Major appearances Paul's Elekid Paul owned an Elekid. He used it to battle to battle Ash's Pikachu in When Pokémon Worlds Collide! and Roark in Shapes of Things to Come. Paul's Elekid evolved into Electabuzz in Smells Like Team Spirit, and evolved into Electivire off-screen, prior to Casting a Paul on Barry!. Other A drawing of Elekid's prongs by appeared in Misty Meets Her Match. Elekid's first real appearance was in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure where it quickly became friends with . The little Electric Pokémon decided to assist Pikachu and co. in finding . Elekid even stood by Pikachu's side when he was trying to prevent lightning from striking the Giant Tree. captured an Elekid in Here's Lookin' at You, Elekid. It is one of her favorite Pokémon and was seen with her in A Date With Delcatty and Those Darn Electabuzz!. In Reversing the Charges, an Elekid had absorbed a high amount of lightning and was electrifying every other Pokémon in sight. The Electric Pokémon calmed down and returned to its normal self after battling Ash's Pikachu. An Elekid appeared in Three Sides to Every Story!, who, along with , fell in love with a . Minor appearances A 's Elekid appeared in All Things Bright and Beautifly! competing in the Rustboro City Pokémon Contest. An Elekid was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. An Elekid appeared in the opening of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. An Elekid appeared under the ownership of in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. A 's Elekid made a brief appearance in An Old Family Blend! during the Lily of the Valley Conference. An Elekid appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions participating in the Pokémon Baccer World Cup. An Elekid appeared in a fantasy in Clemont's Got a Secret!. Two Trainers' Elekid appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. A Trainer's Elekid appeared in The Guardian's Challenge. Three Trainers' Elekid appeared in SM006. Two Trainers' Elekid appeared in SM007. Pokédex entries . It generates electricity by spinning its arms. (Note: It should say pre-evolved form.)}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Ken of the Team Rocket Elite Trio is seen with an Elekid in Elekid Incorporated, though she easily loses to 's newly obtained despite having the type-advantage. She appears again in Into the Unown, battling against 's Pokémon. She was used in an attempt to capture Suicune in Miltank Melee, she temporarily fell asleep by 's Spore in Iduibitably Ditto. She was later used to induce electricity on Spinarak's web to surround Eusine and Harry in Great Girafarig, after Harry's Girafarig had been defeated she along with Al's Spinarak had quietly escaped. A wild Elekid was captured by Crystal near an amusement park in A Flaaffy Kerfuffle, and was later sent to . Volkner has an Elekid which he uses in his battle against in VS. Elekid. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga Elekid is one of the Pokémon owned by in Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys. In the TCG In the TFG One Elekid figure has been released. * : Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} that try to steal its electricity. It's a pretty even match.}} |} |} Game locations }} Odd Egg }} |} |} }} or }} |} |} , Valley Windworks |Dual-slot mode|(FireRed)}}}} or }} or }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} , }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} or }} )}} |} |} , Blush Mountain}} |} |} In side games |area=Hatch the Lightning Egg}} |} |} |area=Secret Storage 6, Secret Storage 18, Endless Level 2, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Pueltown}} |area=Starter Pokémon}} |area=Haunted Zone}} |area=Wireless Tower}} |} |} |area=Factory: Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Conductor Room: Rumbling Magnetic Motors}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 2}} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 387}} |area=White Ruins: Rumbling Hall (All Areas), Distortion Land: Electromagnetic Plant (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Pursuit Elekid|English|United States|5|March 22 to April 11, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Pursuit Elekid}} |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Dizzy Punch Elekid|English|United States|5|October 4 to 10, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Dizzy Punch Elekid}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Barrier|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Cross Chop|Fighting|Physical|100|80|5}} |Dynamic Punch|Fighting|Physical|100|50|5}} |Feint|Normal|Physical|30|100|10}} |Fire Punch|Fire|Physical|75|100|15}} |Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical|150|100|20}} |Hammer Arm|Fighting|Physical|100|90|10}} |Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15}} |Karate Chop|Fighting|Physical|50|100|25}} |Meditate|Psychic|Status|—|—|40}} |Rolling Kick|Fighting|Physical|60|85|15}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- . }} |- |} Evolution |evo1= |no2=125 |name2=Electabuzz |type1-2=Electric |evo2= holding |no3=466 |name3=Electivire |type1-3=Electric }} Sprites Other sprites Trivia * Elekid and its share their with . They are all known as the Electric Pokémon. Origin Elekid is based on U.S. and Japanese . Name origin Elekid is a combination of エレキ eleki (electric) and kid. In other languages and kid |fr=Élekid|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Elekid|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Elekid|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Elekid|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko= / |komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=電擊怪 / 电击怪 Diànjíguài|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Electric shock freak" |hi=एलीकिड Elekid|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Элекид Elekid|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles * Paul's Elekid External links |} 239 Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Baby Pokémon Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Elekid fr:Élekid it:Elekid ja:エレキッド pl:Elekid zh:电击怪